My gentle hornet
by halo29
Summary: She lost everything. He had nothing. Now two knights on two different sides come together to fight the lords. Noted I DO NOT OWN DARKSOULS
1. Chapter 1

Author note: hey guys halo here giving the first story of my dark souls love story for all those souls fans with lord blade Ciaran and the badass chosen undead who name for right now chosen but you guys get to name him in the reviews. I'll pick the best one out of all. And the appremce of chosen is an average, skinny man about Ciaran size but with the whole elite knight set maxed upgraded with the dragon crest shield maxed and a Astoria straight sword maxed. So enough rumbling so here it begins in the part of the dlc where chosen meets Ciaran.

Oacile home of the father of the abyss Mantis.

During this a warrior of high power, the chosen undead walks on this dreaded land taken from his quest to save lordnan from the dark and free himself of the curse.

Here chosen walks down from the tower where the hawk knight was Gough. Having the last hour of carving the Sap from his helmet and telling his quest to the giant, Gough agreed to help the chosen who freed his friend the abyss walker arteries from the wild power that communed him. Noting that the corpse left over drop his armor and shield where chosen now wears to continue the legend of the wolf knight with great sword in right hand shield in left and the wolf ring among the havel ring to allow chosen to run better in this armor.

As chosen left he stop and look to find person laying by some grave with a piece of hair but a ponytail in fact. Chosen knew that hair anywhere and rush by to Gough Telling what he saw.

"Ahh dear me that would be Ciaran, a knight like us but an assassin of our FADING king. Poor girl she loved arteries very much and the second most beautiful to the sunlight princess but she wears that mask as part of herself, say friend why not comfort her u he said u need others too well who knows maybe u might get her to if u know what I mean" Gough said laughing.

Chosen only brushed inside his helmet and changed back into his old armor as he walk down back the front gate and approach the lord blade. Ciaran knew chosen was there and spoke up.

"I know Ur their so come out, a knight should never hide from battle" as chosen gulp he approach here and just one look he was in love with her "noted I'm turning up the hottest on lord blade Ciaran "

Chosen saw she had a big boobs under here robe, nice curves, and the best ass like the princess.

As chosen was in the moment Ciaran was getting mad "what is it mortal, I can tell you're not a beast so spill it."

Chosen snapped out of it and calmly spoke "hornet knight of King Gwyn I am the one who freed arteries and I wanted to return this to you ... his soul and ring so that he can rest with the one he loves." Chosen tried not to sound jealous of the abyss Walker

Ciaran look at chosen and thought he looks even in armor like him "my thanks knight here take these I will not be needing these anymore may the..." as she spoke Gough came down and look at chosen then chosen nodded and look back. Anew begin to spoke.

"my lady I am the chosen undead, the one to succeed, or become the dark lord the 4th lord , but I havechosen my path to use the flame and all the lord souls to make the world of Lorrain safe from harm again breaking the cycle of dark and light. I know you may believe I wrong but I prove it when the father of the abyss is killed, my power to return to my time but my power is lost due to the darkness in this time.

Ciaran was just stuck in a spiral of emotion. Her dear arteries, freed from the one who Gwyn feared from the dark, THE DARKLORD himself. Lost for words chosen felt she was shocked but angered but this , Gough was the easy one and chosen already has the power to revolve the dragons layer Orenstein under his command but this was different so much different.

Sighing Gough spoke "Ciaran my friend I known its ... strange but he is the only way to kill mantis and freed this crushed landed, this is our chance to fix this we can save lordran and bring true peace to this world please Ciaran."

Ciaran look at her towering friend and nodded " very well dark lord u have my guidance but only with killing mantis , I will never betray my lord unless its true you say you're from deeper in the time so I'll go just to see this if true then I'll come understand!"

Chosen gulp that this "very well my lady, once killed we will return to my time but I can only do it at bonfires with parts of different areas, the safest place would be fire link so lets us be off.!

Time skip loll

After the epic battle they killed mantis and even got to see sift in the battle. So the three returned to a bonfire with no time to spare the power of the lord vessel flowed in chosen as he transported to the dark guardian forest.

"Where have u taken us chosen" (note now Ciaran trust chosen as a friend very good friend soon :))

"The dark root garden home to ..." chosen crushed his fist remembering the wolf knight" "follow please"

Ciaran and Gough looked worried but soon follow through the forest to a giant grave where the sword of arteries was.

Chosen look back and said "here I thought we can bury arteries at his grave in peace"

All were silent as they look to the grave and prayed. Chosen left the whole armor set of the knight, Gough left the twin great swords he carried for chosen the real one and abyss great swords of arteries.

"Come fire link is the safes and my close place like a home is "as that said Ciaran thought of chosen in a hotter way but snapped out of it was they journeyed.

When they arrived all of the people at fire link especially the fire keeper freed by chosen from the cage looked at chosen returning with a giant and a human size knight.

Crestfallen looked at chosen and spoke "well well u were gone a while ur snake been sleeping and gods look at your lady friend hot"

Chosen's jealously was growing by the max how crest was looking actually all the men, the cleric, pyromancer, and even Logan and his apprentice but Ciaran saw the anger of chosen, so she put on a little show.

The hornet grab chosen lifting both his and her helm met to relieve both faces. Chosen with black hair like sasuke and Ciaran blonde hair in the ponytail with two bangs falling down.

She look at chosen and even though this mortal was pretty cute and gave a heavenly kiss that chosen's eyes swirled up and hair point in the hair, and one second dropped to the ground but Ciaran.

"Thanks chosy oh and were dating asses." Has she put her mask back in walking to the opening to frampt.

Everyone mouths dropped while gough had to pick up a defeated undead to frampt. "Ahh love a wonderful thing makes me feel young after these years." Gough said laughing

Their stood a snoring frampt and like anyone Ciaran punch him.

"No no I'm fine my lord don't treat me like an old snake… oh My LORD SOULS CIRANA AND GOUGH" the shocked frampt look in disbelief as the two of the greatest knight was alive.

"Hey gough it's that gross snake slob"

"Well you never changed Ciaran and how are you here?"

Ciaran pointed to chosen passed out still from the kiss. And gough laugh still

"Oh... forgve me then my lord is still young and a fool but now like the fading Gwyn"

As said frampt using his mouth scooped chosen and looked down, knowing gough grab Ciaran and both went down to the fire alter.

Landing smoothly chosen was slipped out waking up and the other two look around the alter and both saw the lord vessel.

"OH GOD FRAMPT WHAT THE F%$#"

"My lord forgive me but the soul."

Chosen then nodded and walk to the vessel and dropping the souls fouling the vessel fire.

"So Gwyn in their who knew my lord was in " Ciaran said

"Yes well things changed theirs still seath and the bed of chaos until then noting and now Ciaran why you kissed me" smirking Ciaran did it again this time she shoved chosen in massive amazing chest. Chosen fainted has he had the world biggest blood lost even died and respawed passed out.

Ciaran laugh and spoke "Because were dating my sweet love" frampt upside down mouth drop and gough mouth drop to that.

End of chapter 1 really long so enjoy and named chosen bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Hey guys your halo29 is back with the release of chapter 2 of gentle hornet.

NOTE I DO NOT OWN DARKSOULS OR ITS CHRACTERS thank you.

Chosen awoke from his slumber looking around. Remembering taking the gang ash lake to rest at the chosen covenant home. Rising from his sleep area (by that I mean a stick, leafy, cloth, bed) he look out of the large arch tree room looking out seeing then lake. Looking out he sees the once grey world to him was now a home where he protects the creatures that live here. Since discovering this lake the creature where hostile at but grew and bonded to chosen and were like a family to chosen. The hydra roared in the distance as chosen saw he waved and the hydra purred a light noise like a good morning to chosen dropping a dead lizard creature and one of the big claims for food at the edge of the beach.

Chosen went back inside the tree to find gough and Ciaran still sleeping. Chosen sat at the campfire and cooked some fish for breakfast and drank some Estes. Thinking what he will do with Ciaran. He knows he loves her but that act in firelink kept replaying in his mind. Him Ciaran kissing he just didn't know what do. Chosen rose up and took out his dragon head and skin stones given to him by his dragon master, then used them to transform into his dragon form and sprinted to the nest of his master.

Apon arriving he was greeted by the large dragon and signal chosen to approach. Chosen did so and kneeled before the dragon then sat next to bonfire.

"Morning master, thank you again for letting knights stay I know you hate them but…"

"Chosen its ok I'm the last dragon and still and an immature age you are my most devoted servant and you bonded with the creatures of this lake were a family and we know your life is full of hurt."

Chosen looked up smiled and nodded agreeing to his master, through all this land had hurt chosen, being undead, hollowing, dying over and over, unknown past, yet his family this old grey world accepted chosen and he known that he would go hollow before he let the lake fall to the lords.

"Master uhh Liston I'm in a problem u see I... ah well u know Ur a dragon u mate and what not but."

"Chosen I smell your problem from my nest to seath's scales hide I know you and his assassin have a connection do you not."  
>Head looking know chosen silence was a yes. The dragon lifted his wing and rested it next to chosen.<p>

Feeling the comfort chosen lay in the wing like a baby he rested apon it until waking up and thanking his master and returned to the tree home and deformed in to his elite knight amour finding upon Ciaran waking up.

"Mooring chosen"

"Morning Ciaran how the mushroom bed."

As eat a fish and geared up she stretch and was looking ready for a fight.

"Good, well amazing it's much better than the beds Gwyn gave us knights."

"Well that good so what's the plan for today"

Ciaran thought that spoke "well let's recap you slayed nito and the four kings, so seath and you said the bed of chaos?"

Nodding " yes here the witches spawning of demons the world above and below are full of demons they guard the demon ruins in pacts and seath archive rest in anor londo so I think seath would be a good choice"

Ciaran nodded woke gough up and all of them packed and teleported to anor londo bonfire and arrive with the firekeeper shocked.

"Knight Gough and lord blade Ciaran you're an ALIVE!"

Ciaran and gough didn't reply why they would, both curse this once city and its gods the seeing above its fake sun and walk past the brass warrior only rush by and stopped by her.

" WAIT this is great news lord gywndolin would be greatly happy for your return." The two looked and chosen in a way please just kill her kind.

Chosen sighed and spoke "my lady please forgive me but we are going to seath please move"

The fire keeper looked and glanced the group was ready to fight if need to and walk aside while they walk to the archives.

Time skip they in archives chosen told gough to snipe mostly everything in the entrance while him and Ciaran sneak and find seath and meet back at ash lake. But you know that seath's immortal in the start and those to get capture and put in cell.

In cell

"Great plan chosen a+ not"  
>walking back and forth already know that the escape is guarded by those snake things<p>

"hey Ciaran'

"WHAT"

"Sorry but at fire link did you know mean what you said?"

Taking he chance chosen knew that it was slim but was got a kiss and Ciaran undoing the button releasing a glance of her massive melons.

"Yes chosen I do, artoris was taken and you freed him… I don't understand these love feeling towards humans but I do love you" thus begin a massive make out between them still waiting for the guard to come back and be killed to get the key.

End of chapter 2 like it love it review it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- gentle hornet

Hey Halo back here souls story and lets get started

Chosen- halo you forgot something?

Halo- what

Chosen- ahh ok guys we don't own dark souls or its characters but halo made me up so I guess im a oringal character and yeah so well not the name or general character so yeh but still u get the point. enjoy

Halo- hey chosen

Chosen- what?

Halo- Ciaran big melons hint hint

Chosen- nose bleed, enjoy the story.

After making his rounds, the guard return back to his post only to be somehow backstabbed by a sword.

"here got it" Reaching chosen pick up the key and unlocked the cell. From their the duo made their way back to the archive then went on their way to the cystial cave.

Arriving at the cave was the esay part but going down for the duo proved a challenge. Cirana like the assassin she was assisted chosen stealth killing while chosen was the distraction. Down and down until they reach a fog wall behind those fricking claims.

" their that must be where seath is!"

Cirana- chosen wait maybe we should homeward back… ah you idiot

Chosen already went in while cirana followed behinded thus starting boss battle.

( here you imagine a epic battle with chosen undead and lord blade vs seath. They brook the glowing thing yes I know its called some else roll with IT. After getting the moonlight greatsword from seath tail here we see a turn of events)

Froming cutting seath tail, Seath roared a painful scream pinning cirana to the wall with his hand then grab her and lift in the air while firing a ice beam on the ground cover ing in ice spikes traping chosen in a stabbing trap.

Chosen- CIRANA WAIT IM COMING

Running to seath with sword in had chosen tried his best to battle seath but on to be slowed down by the ice spike hailing to a stop on the ground. Seath took the advangetage drop cirana to the ground and walk to chosen. Looking above chosen knew some thing like this would happen his life flash before his eyes. His friends, his master, his family, but of all cirana lay their hurt. Then his vision clouded then chosen saw something. He open eyes to find himself in a abyss of black, white, and grey with a fire in the middle but it was the lord vessel bonfire to chosen surprise with frampt behind it.

Chosen- Frampt what.. what going on happen to.."

Frampt- my lord your in your soul come look into the fire the truth lies in the fire.

Walking chosen walked to the lord vessel only to find a soul but not any soul the DARKSOUL

Chosen- this this THE DARKSOUL WHY is it here

Frampt- look around your my lord this is you this void of grey, white, and dark its your soul parts of your soul that unformed, you must understand what are you white for light, dark for the darkness, grey for the world mix between life and death, light and dark what the dragon view of the world is, and the fire for you if you relight the flame.

Chosen look then understood one for each of the things he lives he will be the fuel of the flame, the dark lord, the servet to the dragon covenat or wait white light.

Chosen- white light what are you saying frampt?

Frampt- If your want to save cirana your must pick you will know. Saying that he faded away

Chosen then look and spoke. "I chose to have the power.. to save this land but above all else TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND.' Then the four parts merge with the darksoul to form a soul with a fire looking look humanity soul with a grey, darken, and white looking aura around it the faded in to chosen then glowing bright back in the real world chosen rose. Cirana trying to get up but wounded could only shout RUN but seath already launch a lce breath only to be blocked by a glowing aura that transformered chosen.

The glowing faded but turning into a large dragon like aura field with chosen in it but chosen armour was different it was a dragon dragon with a the moonlightgreat sword but buffed out like in king field 2 and in right a great like shield like artoris's shield.

Rising chosen got in to his stance " get ready seath because your about to be a nice icy statue oh and for hurting my CIRANA IM GONNA F*&$ KILL YOU B$# %"

End enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Gentle Hornet chapter 4

Halo here with chapter 4 you guys liking that story with my minor changes lol anyway you know I DON'T OWN DARK SOULS ENJOY!

Where we left off

The battle continues, the buffed chosen glared at Seath locked in a stare between two dragons.

Seath growling moved towards chosen then when they met face to face the two dragon (remember that the aura around chosen takes a form of a dragon) roared at each other and battled with fury.

Breath against breath ice against that dragon head stone fire crap but anyway 4 wall broken sorry. Scratch vs punch, both panting at the end. Seath weaken from the battle choose his final choice using all remaining power of his soul in on breat but when taking his breath chosen lunged at him with his dragon hand grabing seath's mouth closed and jump out of the aura to finish seath with a power slash killing seath and droping the lord soul in to chosen invitory.

Rising Cirana rushs wound but manges to ge to chosen only to see her lover fall on the ground returing to his human form. CIrana saw the bonfire spawn and quick grab chosen and returned to the ash lake.

Soul Scape-

?-chosen..Ch..

Chosen slowly open his eyes seeing a glimmer of someone then bounce into reality in his tree room back at the base. Rising chosen felt the pain of a million deaths on his undead body. Grunting he grabbed a large slim stick off the ground to lift himself and walk to the center of the tree to find gough catching him as he fell.

Gough- easy friend your haven't finish healing."

Chosen- cirana she is..?"

Gough- unharmed, minor injuries but nothing a dragon slaying knight isn't used to just rest.'

Nodding chosen sat a small mushroom but feel something different in himself as he remerbered the strange power he used. The dragon aura, the dragon like armor, (noted the armor is the dragon armor in Dark Souls 2 just picture it in a blue white gold coloring) the power,and the darksoul his soul.

Looking he can feel Cirana returning and was greeted by hug by a painful one

Cirana- you.. you idoit what happen back their you could of died.'

Chosen gave a small laugh only to be comfort to see his sweet hornet unharmed.

Chosen- sorry I couldn't lose you and im the chosen undead I got to save the girl at the ended.

Cirana sighed" by the way where did that power come from.?"

Chosen confued look gave her the answer but gave that its better to say the truth and told his friends of the dark soul, frampt, the power, everything that happen.

Gough- I'm just confused how can one have the power of all cycle dark,light, and the power of the dragon?"

Chosen- I don't know either just that I felt and still feel something pounding to get out but whatever next is demon ruins."

Cirana- oh no don't the author can't push the plot your resting and that's final

Chosen- Come on halo wants to start the other chapter so can do the Naruto fic last.

Cirana- HALO

What

Cirana-END THIS CHAPTER

Why?

Cirana-DO IT

0_0 OK guys end for now enjoy and review the story still open for more ideas sorry about tsunade for life fic I got really into writing this story brake for chosen to recover and narutp chapters

Chosen- halo please

No Shout up and like your vacation or Cirana will kill me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi again halo and you know the drill don't own dark souls

Just one thing sorry if my story seems to have problems I'm trying to put more feeling and thought into the upcoming chapters just leave advise for me NOT comments saying very shit things about my work meaning the first person who commented on my story with a good information I thank you But really didn't have rain down a hammer of problems.

Anyway here chapter 5 mainly focusing around cirana and chosen who in this chapter remembers his name grey.

Siting the shore of the lake, chosen counted the number of trees of the endless lake. Chosen sat bored, since he has been recovering from the battle with Seath, Ciaran forced chosen to stay out of the action for 3 days while gough spent time off quietly speaking with his old friend the anor londo blacksmith, recruiting him to the cause while gathering some of chosen friends he met among their travels.

Sighing chosen layed back in the sand feeling absorbed into the ground Into a sleep until Ciranan sat beside him and layed her head onto chosen shoulder.

" your been really silent since you healed chose" chosen hearing his lover words kiss her on the head

" Ciranan" glancing ciranan " Yes chosen " Chosen looking into the lake " what was the past like fighting all those dragons." Ciranan smilling " well tell me your story why were you in a cell"

Giving a small laught " ok truth is Ciranan I don't know, I just see darkness but can only remember my name." Ciranan now was in chosen face "WHAT WAS IT" Sweat drop chosen back off a little from the shout.

" Grey.." ciranan smiled finally she doesn't have to say chosen

"well Grey for finally telling your name I believe you need a reward for you hardwork so far" hinting

Grey gulp looking to see Ciranan unzip her armour to let her cleavage seen.

" AHAHAH, ciranan please I don't think we should…" but was interrupted by a kiss from the hornet knight

" Calm down grey we can relax now lets enjoy our break you need it" As saying that ciranan pushed grey down behind a large log on shore, then began making sweet love.

Grey grabing ciranan " ciranan wait please just think am I really worth it" with a worry look. Cirana giggled and contined their little fun time until both were splash by the hydria with a (get a room you two) both looking at the kill joy returned to the tree house and spent the next 3 hours in a love tingle.

Timeskip 2 hours later

Grey awaken to see ciranan sleeping soundly and grey just smiled. He finally found something that made him feel nothing like a dead walking corpse that hollowing but instead an actually person.

Stroking Ciranan blonde hair he thought what will happen when the time comes for the final battle. Shaking his head he knew thinking like that bring nothing but sadness, he knows that he will be either go hollow before leaving he lover.

Ciaran awaking yawned and layed back onto grey's chest " grey promise me something"

Grey glanced with a worried face " Yes Ciaran" hugging grey " when this is over I want to settle down with you, have a family, live.. "Happyly ever after" Grey finishing Ciaran sentince " I promise Ciaran with all my souls" Ciaran smiled and teared up a little bit snuggiled with grey

Grey accepted his as his new destiny to defeat gwyn and settle down with his lover  
>" My little gentle hornet" Grey spoke lastly before failing into a deep sleep.<p>

OK was that better please review and leave any ideas for my stories and I will try to give upload better chapters and I'm also not going to post anything for awhile because of my new story with a ghost possessing erza from fairytail and stuck as her but falling in love with natsu. Thank you halo out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 gentle hornet

Tim skip again

Demon ruins entrance to bed to bed of chaos

Grey with now wearing the black knight armor with the black knight sword and shield walk down alone. He wanted to travel alone to the demon ruins while Ciaran yelled no but somehow convinced she with her by saying has a white some stone and she allow him. Now grey stood with 3 other phantoms

Chosen then enter the mist as well the phantoms then battle began and bed of chaos died

Grey siting at the bonfire closed its eyes and the bonfire light englutted grey as he returned to Ash Lake landing in front of his master sleeping. Grey left the arch tree to find it was night and the residents of the lake asleep. Grey then returned to the bonfire and teleport to a dark zone.

The abyss

Landing Kaathe saw grey and greeted him" ah my lord has retune" Grey just looked and pulled out a silver knight spear and enchanted it with some light power that it the spear itself became a living bolt.

Kaathe sweat drop" my lo..." looking down he saw the spear thrown into his long neck and the lighting then began to spread and roster kaathe until until left but a darken soul. Grey stared at the soul as if he need to pick it up but instead left kaathe to rot in his eternally hell of darkness like the snake he is.

Fire link

Grey returned to fire link looking around saw the whole shrine destroyed, fire everywhere, marks in the ground of battles and then Grey rushed to the alter of fire link when the doors to it were still open and he jump down to find Frampt and a injured fire keeper.

Frampt looked behind and sighed with relief" my lord thank souls you're alright" Grey worried "Frampt what happen" Frampr expression of closing his eyes told the truth. "We... Gwendolyn attack the shrine looking for the final soul but didn't think you still had it and capture all the other mortals but I manage to sneak the fire keeper into hiding but she injured I've been healing her but couldn't do anything else my apologies lord."

Grey sighed knowing this could happen" Frampt please, I'm sorry I didn't come in time but you are my only servant and proved loyalty to me so on my honor I will avenge this event." And slowly walked towards the lord vessel."

Frampt spoke up" my lord wait you can't fight with just the 2 knights and yourself."

Grey looking back appeared to give of the dragon aura "Frampt I'm not alone, and I'm the 4th lord. Anor londo will fall count on it"

And with the lord vessel started to form into a soul then grey soul appeared and when the two mixed, a large soul of a dragon appeared and grey the dragon became a large light and then vanished.

End of chapter sorry if its short my plan is to end the story in 3 or 2 chapters then a dark souls 2 chapter grey and Ciaran daughter Hope as the cursed undead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 gentle hornet

Tim skip again

Demon ruins entrance to bed to bed of chaos

Grey with now wearing the black knight armor with the black knight sword and shield walk down alone. He wanted to travel alone to the demon ruins while Ciaran yelled no but somehow convinced she with her by saying has a white some stone and she allow him. Now grey stood with 3 other phantoms

Chosen then enter the mist as well the phantoms then battle began and bed of chaos died

Grey siting at the bonfire closed its eyes and the bonfire light englutted grey as he returned to Ash Lake landing in front of his master sleeping. Grey left the arch tree to find it was night and the residents of the lake asleep. Grey then returned to the bonfire and teleport to a dark zone.

The abyss

Landing Kaathe saw grey and greeted him" ah my lord has retune" Grey just looked and pulled out a silver knight spear and enchanted it with some light power that it the spear itself became a living bolt.

Kaathe sweat drop" my lo..." looking down he saw the spear thrown into his long neck and the lighting then began to spread and roster kaathe until until left but a darken soul. Grey stared at the soul as if he need to pick it up but instead left kaathe to rot in his eternally hell of darkness like the snake he is.

Fire link

Grey returned to fire link looking around saw the whole shrine destroyed, fire everywhere, marks in the ground of battles and then Grey rushed to the alter of fire link when the doors to it were still open and he jump down to find Frampt and a injured fire keeper.

Frampt looked behind and sighed with relief" my lord thank souls you're alright" Grey worried "Frampt what happen" Frampr expression of closing his eyes told the truth. "We... Gwendolyn attack the shrine looking for the final soul but didn't think you still had it and capture all the other mortals but I manage to sneak the fire keeper into hiding but she injured I've been healing her but couldn't do anything else my apologies lord."

Grey sighed knowing this could happen" Frampt please, I'm sorry I didn't come in time but you are my only servant and proved loyalty to me so on my honor I will avenge this event." And slowly walked towards the lord vessel."

Frampt spoke up" my lord wait you can't fight with just the 2 knights and yourself."

Grey looking back appeared to give of the dragon aura "Frampt I'm not alone, and I'm the 4th lord. Anor londo will fall count on it"

And with the lord vessel started to form into a soul then grey soul appeared and when the two mixed, a large soul of a dragon appeared and grey the dragon became a large light and then vanished.

End of chapter sorry if its short my plan is to end the story in 3 or 2 chapters then a dark souls 2 chapter grey and Ciaran daughter Hope as the cursed undead.


End file.
